marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Invincible Iron Man (Unlimited)
Invincible Iron Man 'is a 2007 superhero film, produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Paramount Pictures. The film was directed by Jon Favreau, with the screenplay done by Cristopher Markus & Stephen McFeely and Joss Whedon. The film is based on the Iron Man comic "Extremis". Cast *'Armie Hammer as Tony Stark/Iron Man: CEO of Stark Industries and the weapons manufacturer for the US military, Tony Stark is also a world famous industrialist, inventor, and playboy. Jon Favreau had chosen Armie Hammer after the failed Justice League: Mortal film. *'Anthony Mackie '''as '''James "Rhodey" Rhodes': Officer of the US Air Force and Stark's best friend. Anthony Mackie was chosen for the role over Terrence Howard and Don Cheadle. *'Bryce Dallas Howard' as Pepper Potts: Personal assistant of Stark, and budding love interest. Bryce had requested for comics to be sent so she could build a stronger sense of the character. *'Michael Keaton '''as 'Mandarin: Mandarin is the leader of the Ten Rings, a terrorist group. Upon finding the Ten Rings which his group was named after, he sought to get revenge on Tony Stark who had blown up his base and refused to make the Jericho missile. After the events of the movie, he studies Iron Man. Ben Kingsley expressed interest in playing Mandarin but Michael Keaton was chosen for the role. *'''Jamshid Hameshpour '''as '''Ho Yinsen: Ho Yinsen is Tony Stark's idol, awing at his inventions. He's a captive along with Stark who helps create an electromagnet for his chest, preventing the shrapnel shards from reaching his heart and killing him. Many other actors appear, such as Stan Lee (reprising himself) and Hugh Dancy as Bruce Banner. J.K Simmons also plays Edward Jarvis, Tony Stark's personal butler. Plot t.b.a Post-Credits Scene t.b.a Reception Box Office ''Invincible Iron Man ''earned 321.4$ million in North America and 264.6$ million in other parts of the world, earning a worldwide gross of 568$ million. Critical Response The review aggregator site Rotten Tomatoes had given a 92% approval rating with an average of 7.7/10 based on 297 reviews. The website's consensus reports, "Jon Favreau has directed an amazing movie, with Armie Hammer starring in this action-packed superhero movie that even non-comic fans can enjoy.". Todd McCarthy of Variety noted, "The film was engaging with its entertaining special effects, and is worth watching,", along with, "The world building and continuity starts off strong, with Bruce Banner appearing and a hint of the Hulk.". There were many positive reviews over the movie, though there were also a few lukewarm, most notably one from IGN; "The special effects were well done, but the movie takes too much from the Extremis storyline." Incredible Iron Man 2 Jon Favreau had expressed interest in directing a sequel after the success of the film, and Joss Whedon wanted to direct a film for the series along with Favreau. Favreau had then gone to say that Marvel had intentions of making a sequel somewhere down the line. Trivia *The Iron Man Armor MK I is directly based on the original from the comics. **Iron Man Armor MK II is based on the Iron Man Armor Model 2, with the Iron Man Armor Model 1 MK III color scheme. **Iron Man Armor MK III is based on the Extremis Armor. *H.O.M.E.R appears instead of J.A.R.V.I.S (from the MCU), to be more accurate to the comics. *Pepper Potts is an amalgamation of the character Pepper Potts and Dr. Maya Hansen, being a former scientist at FuturePharm and helped develop the Extremis virus but then, later on, became Stark's assistant. Category:Marvel Unlimited Category:Movies Category:Iron Man